


【承花】饱和盐汽

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota





	【承花】饱和盐汽

在经历过埃及那一役意义重大的战斗后——不可否认那确实是惊心动魄的一晚，以至于在结束后仍给替身使者引以为傲的精神力带来相当大的压迫。

倒不是担忧会产生什么心理问题，只是在该放松的时候神经总是雀跃地突突跳着，困扰着花京院的睡眠。

因为过于亢奋的状态他大概已经有两天没怎么阖上眼了，或许是三天？

花京院有些恍惚，总觉得下一刻那个不死不灭的DIO就会从哪里冒出来，将他们扼杀在睡梦摇篮中——一如死神13那回。

花京院每每想起这种可能性，睡衣背后被冷汗洇湿一片，不安感侵袭着他，可当他听着承太郎均匀的呼吸声，又像是被清爽微风吹散了心神里所有负面情绪。

虽然他们背对着睡在两张床上，但花京院俨然把只用听觉感受承太郎的一举一动当成了这几日一夜无眠的消遣。

很有趣不是吗？

听着裸露在外的肌肤摩擦着柔软面料，那种细微、隐秘的声响撩拨着花京院的心弦，像小猫在抓挠，让花京院想悄然转身，看看承太郎的睡颜。

花京院心里突然冒出一个不成熟的想法，如果一直看着承太郎，将所有专注倾注于他的身上，会不会就能这样安心睡去了呢？

花京院数了一千下心跳，心脏没有放过他的想法，甚至越跳越快。

花京院敏感地感受到了。

但他决心要把身体转过去，床不可避免的吱呀，发出尴尬的声响，在寂静的夜里听上去尤为突兀。

花京院不禁屏住呼吸，调整姿态，然后他突然听见承太郎发出了一阵局促的闷哼。

如果把承太郎吵醒了就不好了。花京院这么想的同时放眼去看承太郎宽阔的背部，没有苏醒过来的迹象——此时的承太郎竟蜷缩着身子，浸润在如水流金的月光中。

花京院在黑暗里庆幸地叹气，这份庆幸还没坚持三秒，花京院便听见承太郎沙哑的声音。

承太郎说：“花京院，你睡了没有。”

花京院头皮发麻，电信号一阵一阵传导至大脑，其结果是他直接撑着手臂就坐起来了，手指无意绕上刘海，局促地答：“还没有，承太郎，什么事？”

花京院看见承太郎摸了摸黑发，然后回了句：“是吗……”

声音逐渐小下去，看起来又要睡着了，或者说承太郎根本就是在说梦话吧……

花京院发现自己激动过头甚至都坐起身来，只好悄悄地躺回被窝，掖好被角。

承太郎又开口了，声音无比清晰：“花京院......我可以去你床上睡觉吗？”

没等回复承太郎就从床上坐起来，借着外面微弱月光光脚走到花京院的床边，手撑在墙上，头发还有些凌乱地翘起。

花京院这才发现自己还保持着面向承太郎那一面的姿势，然后承太郎健壮的身躯挡住了他所有视线与野望。

花京院想不出什么拒绝的理由，只好裹着被子往床铺里缩了缩，仅露出颗头在外面打量着承太郎。

“谢了。”

话毕承太郎就在花京院身侧躺了下来。

两人此时的动作有些尴尬，面面相觑，承太郎的腿还总是和他的打架，骨头撞在一起的声音隔着布料听起来总是闷闷的。

花京院后知后觉自己把所有被子都裹在身上，这样承太郎不就没有被子了吗……

“承太郎......被子......”

花京院在混乱中想找出被沿，无果。

承太郎先他一步阻止花京院的动作，把被子重新给花京院盖好：“这样就好。”

因为身高的原因，承太郎得顶着床头向下看花京院，而承太郎也没有枕头，只单单用右臂枕着头，幽绿色的眼睛漫无目的地在眼眶里滚动。

花京院被咸湿又舒心的气息包围了，一如在大海里受海风吹拂，气味都是带着点咸的清新，饱和在水汽里。

花京院突然变得非常自在轻松，眼前的局势让他的心从云端坠落到了实处，安定地在属于他的保护圈里徜徉。

这让他久违地感受到了困，生理上的确早就难以支撑，但这更像是一种精神上的“困态”。

虽然他并不清楚承太郎为什么要来他的床上睡觉，但花京院确实因为这一行为而得到了睡神的眷顾。

于是花京院由衷感谢并且得寸进尺，他的声音有些轻渺。

“承太郎，虽然这么要求很突然，可以请你搂着我睡觉吗？”

毕竟这个床这么小，你我这样睡对以后身体的生长可不好，而且你也没有枕头。

花京院本应该把这些辩解的话添在后面，却终是没有说出口。他想，这个要求也不是很过分嘛，不需要那么多模棱两可的理由的。

承太郎没有多问，只是手默默绕过花京院的肩头，把人往下挪了挪。

承太郎占据了花京院的枕头，花京院却睡到了承太郎的右臂上，他甚至听到血液汩汩流淌的声音。

承太郎几乎是完全把花京院搂进了自己的怀中。

按理说这种姿式对花京院很不友好，空气循环不及人的呼吸循环，他该感到胸闷才是。

神奇的是花京院并没有呼吸不畅，有鱼儿会在海水中溺毙吗？

回答是当然没有。

花京院在潮湿海风中沉入黑甜，承太郎的左手陷在花京院的背壑里，视线落在花京院雕刻成艺术的侧脸，眼睫投下阴影，纤长到不可置信。

承太郎拭去额间难以察觉的汗珠，回想起这些夜里缠身的梦魇。

钟楼凶影倒映在水中央，绿宝石水花如雨向天坠落，他想从从水里捞起花京院，徒劳捞起破碎水花，无论哪一捧里都没有，空有法皇荧荧如鬼火。

他会不会在水底下的某处存在着？像是神话里的神迹亚特兰蒂斯，受到了海洋的庇佑。

承太郎几乎毫无犹豫，坚信着那片圣域的存在，接纳迷失归途的花京院。

抱着这样的想法，他在海中下沉，眼球都吸满了盐液，然后窒息。

承太郎呛了海水，喘息着从梦中醒来，只想紧紧抓住真实存在的花京院。

伴随着“抱”这一切实的行动，承太郎难以置信地摆脱掉了骇人的梦魇。

不是水中碎月，现在在他的怀里是真正的孤高胧月，光冷却真实。

承太郎不由得搂紧了花京院的腰，却得到花京院梦呓般的撒娇：“别闹了承太郎......修学旅行你要害我......掉进海里吗……”

花京院在做什么梦？

梦里的他们一起去了修学旅行吗？

能看见海的地方，会是冲绳吗？

那里的景色比印度洋辽阔的海域又何如呢？

承太郎慢慢闭上眼，他望见花京院站在甲板上，依靠着纤亮的栏杆，头颅高昂将湛蓝远空和海平线尽收眼底。

此时海波温柔，金色的光点在海面跃动。

游艇劈开浪花，海鸥高飞，水面甚至跃出了粉色的海豚群。

花京院转头对他笑，眉眼和声音全都不甚清晰。

只有那海浪的冲刷，澎湃而发聩。


End file.
